


Donna Noble,另加一人

by KXK



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Shippy Gen, Unrequited Love, Weddings, pretending to be a couple, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna受邀参加婚礼。显然这意味着她需要临时找个男朋友。<br/>这不是很显然吗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble,另加一人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Donna Noble, Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277523) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



他们去Donna家里拿邮件，拜访一下她家人，麻烦就这么开始了。这次回家挺顺利的，但Donna坐在防撞椅里，翻过她带回Tardis的一沓信封时，她的心情改变了。

其中一份邮件好像尤其让她苦恼。那是一张A6大小的白卡片，她盯着它有好一会儿了。她不可能还没读完，除非纸上的字写得很小很小。但那不太可能。

可能是有坏消息。博士犹豫不决，既想问问她是不是还好，又不想打扰她。

Donna读完卡片抬起头来，迎上他的目光。她又在他盯着她时把他抓了个现行，但至少这次他有个好借口。他做好心理准备，等着Donna指责他变态。  
Donna开口了：“你愿不愿意...啊，还是算了。”她又看了看卡片，咬着下唇。

“啥？”他问。

“你愿不愿意帮我个忙？”她语气迟疑。

“什么都成。”博士诚心诚意地答道。

“听起来太疯了。”

博士等着。

“你在婚礼上表现怎么样？”她问。

“这就要看情况了；我是要跟谁结婚？”他不太想结婚，但如果结个婚可以帮到Donna，他至少会考虑考虑。

“不用跟谁结婚。不是你的婚礼。”

“噢。”这下他可放心了，“那我就能在婚礼上表现很好。”

“那好。我需要你跟我去参加个婚礼，假装你是我的男朋友。”

博士呆呆地望了她一会儿，半张着嘴。他终于成功说出了话：“啥？”

Donna站起来，穿过控制室，走到他旁边。“瞧，”她把那张卡片给他看，”卡片上写着‘Donna Noble另加一人’。“

“跟你一起出席婚礼的人不需要是你恋人啊，”他说，“也不用非要找人一块去；它只是说如果你想带个人就可以带。”

“我不能自个去，他们会以为我还单身呢。”

博士在这场对话中又一次感到深深的疑惑：“可是...你不是单身吗？”

“我不想让他们知道啊！”

“为啥不呢？”

“博士，我都快四十了。”

“那又怎样？我都九百零四了。”

“对男人来说不一样。外星人也不一样。外星男人可以单身一辈子，大家只会以为他还没出柜。”

“柜？婚礼上有个柜子？柜子里还有个外星人？”

“博士，别闹了！”

“我没闹！我啥都没明白！”

“听我说，”她说，“你就信了我的话吧，我真的需要找个假男朋友。”

“好吧。”

“估计大家都会以为咱俩是一对儿，他们通常都这么以为。只不过这次咱们得顺着他们的想法走而已。”

“Donna，我连人类都不是。”

“那又怎么？你长得像人类，你又没有触手。谁能知道你不是人类呢？”

“我心里知道啊！为啥非得是我？你不认得别的男人吗？Jack怎么样？”

“不能带Jack去参加婚礼，他会试图跟新娘上床的。还有新郎。同时跟他俩上床。”

“说不定他俩会喜欢呢？”他冒险提议道。

“你怎么这么难办啊？”

因为假装拥有我永远无法得到的东西会让我心碎，博士想道。不过他没说出来，他说出来的是：“我不是故意为难你。”

“求你啦，”Donna说，“就一个下午。我会补偿你的——整整一周都不会嘲笑你的头发了。”

博士成功阻止了自己反射性摸头发的动作。“我装人类装的不像。总会忘掉自己该有几颗心。”

“没人会问你有几颗心的。来嘛。两周，我两周都不会嘲笑你的头发了。”

“好吧，但是下不为例。再有婚礼请柬的话，你就另找一个假男友。”

Donna笑得格外可爱，这本身就是对博士的回报了。博士告诉自己他能做到的，他可以装成Donna的恋人，撑过一个下午。最坏又能怎么样呢？

 

“你在哭吗？”Donna悄声道。

博士摇摇头，飞快眨着眼睛，试图眨掉不慎出现的泪水。“花粉热。”他低声答，“都怪这么一大堆花。”

“你从来没得过花粉热啊。”Donna十分怀疑。

“嗯，现在我就得了。”他小声回嘴。

Donna看了他一眼，明显没信，然后才把注意力转回婚礼仪式上。博士掏遍口袋也找不到纸巾，只好拿了张运动鞋的旧发票凑合凑合。他小心地擦擦眼睛，调整姿势，坐得端端正正，就像他妈妈以前教导他的那样。在崇拜神灵的地方通常应该好好表现，还要随时准备拔腿就跑，以防大家最后需要找个祭品来做祭献。

博士不太确定圣公会教徒结婚时要不要献上血祭，但他也做好了一有必要就立刻插手的准备。他隐约记得...要把人变成酒？还是把酒变成人？他真该在答应陪Donna参加宗教活动之前做好功课的。

新郎与新娘接吻，博士感到左眼又开始不由自主地盈满泪水。他伸出一指掩住左眼，假装在思考人生意义。紧接着，Donna抽抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛；博士怕她尴尬，连忙凑过去问她：“现在咱是该鼓掌了吗？我还带了个呜呜祖拉*，用得上吗？”  
【*呜呜祖拉：一种南非大喇叭。】

“你以前是真没参加过婚礼吗？”Donna问。

“最近没有。至少我没注意细节。”

“我还以为你无所不知呢。”她说。

“大多有所知，不是绝对无所不知。”

“开玩笑的。”Donna说，“卧槽，你是有多自大啊？”

博士十分受伤，但不想让她知道，以防她感到愧疚（有这个可能）或者嘲笑他（可能性跟愧疚一样大）。他们周围的人开始起身离开。“这就完事儿了？”他问。

“接下来是婚宴。”Donna答，“这段才是重头戏，因为我得把你介绍给别人。”

“作为你男友。”

“是啊。”她扫视四周，以防有人在听，“你最好别让我窘得下不来台。”

“不会的。”他承诺道，“我啥时候让你失望过？”

“你社交搞得怎么样？”

“我跟Aneurin Bevan*处得挺好...”他答道，然后才发现自己听岔了，“哦，你是说社交。别担心，我有好多趣事可讲呢。”  
【*Aneurin Bevan，英国政治家，民主社会主义(democratic socialism)的支持者。此处博士把社交(socialising)听成了社会主义(socialism)。】

“趣事里包含外星人吗？”

“啊。”

“你只要站在我旁边，装出一副你觉得我又有趣又漂亮的样子就行了，成不？”

“成。”他答。既然大多数时候他确实觉得她又有趣又漂亮，那在婚宴上摆出这种架势应该也不难。

 

“Donna！好久不见！你跑哪儿去啦？”

Donna的朋友们，如果博士有权判定的话，可真是喜欢管闲事。

“我去旅行了。”Donna半真半假地答道，“我专门回来参加婚礼；怎么着也不能错过婚礼啊。”

博士后知后觉地意识到他完全不知道他参加的是谁的婚礼。按理说是Donna朋友的婚礼，然而是哪个朋友呢？他希望有人能问一句。他该不该知道Donna的朋友都是谁？他跟Donna扮演的是那种狭隘恼人、不肯跟别人共处的情侣吗？他不喜欢演那种人，这他可不感兴趣。大概吧。

“我是Donna的男朋友。”他突然说。以防有人问他认不认得新郎、新娘或牧师。

Donna的朋友——她好像也没名字——有点谨慎地打量着他。“抱歉，”她说，“我没听清你的名字。”

“我叫...大家都叫我博士。”他瞥了一眼Donna，看看她允不允许他接着说话。他觉得她点了点头，于是他继续说：“我可喜欢Donna了。Donna特别棒。她是我谈过的最好的女朋友。”

Donna死死攥住他的手，握得紧到发疼。他在她掐他之前成功闭上了嘴。

“能拥有你，我是多么幸运呀。”Donna似乎只有一点点恼火。

博士知道自己不能再多说了，于是充满爱慕地向她微笑。

“你们在一起很久了吗？”Donna的朋友问。

“好久了。”Donna答，“我是在...埃及遇见他的。在尼罗河的游船上。”

“哦，真浪漫啊！”

“是啊，”博士说，“我们当时在埃及。我刚去串了串门，跟克丽奥打了个招呼，紧接着——”

“克丽奥？”

“克丽奥佩*...等等不对，她已经死了，对吧？”  
【*博士指的是埃及艳后克丽奥佩特拉。】

“死透了。”Donna说，语气危险。

“啊，这么说那可能是我遇到Donna之前的事了。稍微记混了些，你知道我这把年纪的人是啥样。”这话好像说得不对头啊。“我比看起来要老，”他接着说，有点绝望了，“我用好多护肤品。倒不是说我老得配不上Donna。也不是说她太老。”他多希望有谁能赶快来入侵地球，给他救个场。

“博士，”Donna十分镇静地说，“你干嘛不去给咱拿点饮料呢？”

“好好好！对，这个主意太妙了！我就...自己溜走吧。去找点饮料。没错。”

他连忙走开了，如释重负的同时有点失望；自己连礼貌的闲谈都能搞砸。不过，Donna的朋友只体验过线性时间也不能怪他，对不对？而且那个朋友一点想象力都没有，最近发生了这么多次明目张胆的外星人入侵事件，她还是对外星人一无所知。仔细想想，这事倒是奇怪了。回头他得调查一下这是怎么回事。

不管这么说，他找到吧台了。“来一杯柠檬水。”他说，“再来...”Donna喝什么来着？“再来一杯插着小伞的粉色饮料？”她应该会喜欢一杯插着小伞的粉色饮料吧？如果他还有以前的酒量，他肯定愿意喝那种饮料。是啊，他年轻的时候酒量可棒了。

他拿了饮料，回到Donna原来的桌子旁。她现在独自坐着，一副恼火的样子。他递给她那杯插着小伞的饮料。“我觉得刚刚聊得不错。”他颇为乐观地起了话头。

“我最后还是让她相信我约会的不是个疯子了。”Donna答道，“费了九牛二虎之力。”

“噢。”他盯着自己的柠檬水，稍有愧意。

“这主意太次了。”Donna说，“我还不如告诉别人我单身呢。”

“抱歉。”

Donna叹了口气：“没关系，是我出的主意。我本该想到你装不成普通人。”

“他们肯定会为你开心的。不管我有多怪。”

“可能吧。”Donna喝了点粉色调和酒，“我总以为自己需要证明我活得不赖。就好像大家在比赛谁能混得更好一样。”

“你为什么跟这些人做朋友呢？”博士有点疑惑地问。

“我也不知道。”Donna说。她突然看起来很伤心。

博士忍住了没去拥抱她，只是略微尴尬地拍了拍她的肩。“我觉得你是个特别棒的朋友，你也值得拥有特别棒的朋友。”

“谢了。”她有点忧郁地回答，一口干了这杯酒。小伞掉到了地上，仿佛具有某种隐喻意味。不过应该也没什么可隐喻的。

“你想跳舞吗？”他试图转移她的注意力，让她开心点。

“跟你跳？”

“跟我。怎么样？”

“你会跳舞吗？”Donna问。

“差不多吧。”他答，“如果你不介意丢几个脚趾头。”

Donna微笑了：“你能请我跳舞可真贴心，但还是算了吧。”她把空杯子放到旁边桌子上，“你觉得我还有结婚的一天吗？”

“半个宇宙都以为咱俩已经结婚了。”

“老天啊，这也太丧气了。”Donna说，“无意冒犯，但你真不是我的型。”

“没关系，”Doctor没说实话，“我这会儿也没在找恋人。”

Donna看他的眼神有点奇怪。然后她说，“你现在还想请我跳舞吗？”

“我永远会的。”

她伸出手：“那就来啊。没啥选择，总能凑合。”

“用我当舞伴总比没舞伴好。”他说。

Donna微笑：“好得多。”

于是他们一起跳了舞。

**Author's Note:**

> 荣誉属于作者nostalgia，错漏归于译者。  
> 若有翻译错误或改进空间，还请不吝指出。  
> 作者授权见原文评论。  
> Edit（2017-6-20）：现在想想也是神了；我明明不吃这对CP，竟然单因为幽默元素翻了这篇文章（。


End file.
